It's the Journeys we don't intend to make that make us the strongest
by MistresofRave
Summary: Something has happened to Maka. She's not acting like herself and the worse thing is that she's going around and having sex with multiple people. But Soul can't figure out what's wrong and what's worse is that she won't tell him. Follow Maka on this journey of a lost little girl trying to find her way home. A Multiple paring Maka fic
1. Chapter 1

Maka was in a great mode today, there was nothing that could get her down. She had taken an early lunch with Patti, Liz and Tsubaki and was glowing from the joy she felt at being able to hang out with her girl friends. Nope nothing was going to upset her today. Not even her idiot partner, sitting beside her, half dozing in Stein's class.

"Maka?"

"Yes Professor Stein?" She asked as she stood up.

"Lord Death would like to see you in the Death room." He said and when Soul stood up to go with her he spoke again. "No Soul, just Maka." He gave his partner a concerned look but she just smiled at him and touched his shoulder as she left and made her way to the Death Room to see exactly what was needed of her. She reflected on how peculiar it was that she was called in there individually. But she shook it off, she would just see what they wanted with her and go about her day. _Nothing could ruin her day._

* * *

Soul was concerned. Ever since he had met up with Maka after she had come back from the Death Room. She had been so quiet and non-engaging. She had been such in a good mood before she had went in too, it made him wonder what she had found out in there, but if she didn't want to tell him he wasn't going to pry.

It wasn't long before the day was over and they were going back to their place. It was weird, he had said something about Black*Star coming over and she hadn't even answered him, not like she didn't want to come over, like she hadn't even heard him. He was **more** worried now, Maka not reacting to Black*Star's presence was something to be concerned about.

She disappeared when they arrived home, straight to her bedroom. She had emerged upon Black*Star's arrival, she said hello to him but the tone that she used wasn't a Maka tone. And even the ninja, who was usually hyper and self centered noticed and just offered a stunned 'hi' and looked at Soul with a look that he knew because he had been thinking the same thing. _'What the hell is going on with Maka?'_ He merely offered a shrug. She had tried to make dinner for them and Soul and Black*Star had protested, saying they would just order a pizza so she didn't have to go to all that work. She shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom. Soul had heard the water begin and assumed she was taking either a shower or bath. The stop and her not emerging led him to believe that it was a bath.

Black*Star and Soul were playing a game when Maka emerged, her sopping wet and a towel wrapped around her, highly unusual for her to forget her clothes.

"Maka!" Soul cried out as he led her to her room. "Maka have you been _crying_?"

"You're crazy Soul." She said as she shut the door quietly and started to get dressed.

_What happened in that room?_

One thing Soul was not expecting was at eight o'clock for Maka to emerge, dressed in a pretty blue skirt and a deep royal blue silk blouse that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Her hair was down, no pig tails to be seen and she was slipping on some black flats. She had actual make up on as well. Blue eye shadow that matched her shirt, the eyeliner she had done made her look sexy. And the deep red lipstick she was apply contrasted in a lovely way with her pale skin.

"What are you doing Maka?" was the only sentence that was able to make it out of his mouth.

"I'm going to Chupacabras with my father." She said simply and her scythe fell off of the couch.

"Huh?" This had caused Black*Star to turn around as well. Everyone knew she hated her good for nothing father Deathscythe.

"We're meeting at Chupacabras. You can text me if you need me." Maka said, a matter-of-fact tone to her voice. She at the very least seemed like she was doing better than earlier.

* * *

Soul was pissed, no saying he was pissed didn't even cover it. He was livid. He had texted Maka trying to see when she was going to be home and she gave him a one word answer. _Won't._ **Won't!** _What the fuck is that supposed to mean? _So he had decided to take his bike down to Chupacabras and go confront her and bring her home himself.

Needless to say when he walked in he wasn't expecting what he saw. Maka and Spirit were sitting on the couch he frequented, sitting very close; and laughing. What was more, he noticed the rosy tinge to his meister's cheeks and the drink in her hand. Her father was getting her drunk. Soul was going to kill him.

"The Fuck are you doing Maka?" He stormed over and pulled the drink out of her hand. To which she promptly ignored him and stole some of her fathers. "And you! What the hell are you doing getting your teenage, not legal, daughter drunk?!"

"She didn't tell you." Spirit's voice was suddenly deathly serious.

"She didn't tell me fucking anything!" Soul yelled.

"Angel, why don't you go and get the bill for Papa." Spirit said and Maka smiled and skipped away, no literally, she skipped.

"I can't tell you Soul." There was the seriousness again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that unless my daughter tells you what is going on, then It's not my place to tell you." He cleared his throat. "I can tell you that I've been monitoring her and making sure she's not going over board. Suffice it to say if you know, you wouldn't' begrudge her, and that this is what she needs right now." There was something sad and protective in Spirit's eyes that unsettled Soul to no end. Soul ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply.

"I'm taking her home."

"That's probably a smart move." He said as Maka returned he whispered in her ear. "Soul's going to take you home. Go on Maka." And with the urging from her father she followed him. Or rather, Soul carried her ass out of the bar since she couldn't walk at all. _What's going on with you Maka?_

* * *

**A/N: I know I know! I started a new story without finishing my other! But this inspiration hit me and it's going to be pretty cool. Please read and review. Song requests and guesses are much appreciated :) **

**Until Next time,**

**~Missy~**


	2. Carry On My Wayward Son

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_  
_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

Maka was walking down the halls of the school. She had her headphones in and listened to Kansas, she felt this song particularly strong in this moment, the words of the song flowed to her ears like honey. She empathized with the song. She felt what she had in her pocket, Maka never had considered herself a person that would turn to drugs to help a situation, but a she felt the light pressure of the weight of the bag in her hand; a sense of serenity descended over her. She felt dazed and confused and only hoped that she wouldn't be caught. It wasn't that she particularly cared, a thought that struck a cord in Maka, but she didn't feel like the hastle. She felt the smooth marble of the pipe in her left pocket and sighed in anticipation. She ended up ducking around a pillar as she pulled the green substance out and broke it up in the bag, then packing some into the small pipe. She used her lighter to add flame to the herb and inhaled deeply. She stopped and held the smoke in her lungs and she felt a head rush and a sense of calm enveloping her entire being. Her mind stopped going a thousand miles a minute and she smiled to herself, eventually exhaling a little smoke. She repeated this process two more times before she realized she was nearly done with the bowl. She knocked out the ash and was getting ready to pack another when a slim white hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a nicely clad body and as her eyes traveled upwards she noticed the golden orbs that were staring angrily into her emerald jewels.

"Maka! What in Death's Name are you doing!?" Kidd yelled as he took the pipe and baggie out of her hand.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious Kidd." Maka drolled as she rolled her eyes and attempted to yank her wirst out of Kidd's cool grip, which he thwarted by tightening his grip considerably.

"Maka, why in the hell are you smoking weed?" Kidd growled he looked quite angrily.

"I'm sorry Kidd, I missed the part where this was any of your concern. Neither you or Soul are my boyfriend, maybe you should stay out of my business." She said as she snatched the baggie back from him and turned on her heel, walking away. Kidd was shocked he had never expected Maka to act like that or say that to him.

* * *

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean_  
_I set a course for winds of fortune,_  
_But I hear the voices say_

There was contemplation running through Maka's eyes, the shimmering green pools were turbulent as she stared in her reflection where she sat. She was at the very top of the divider where the girls bath is. She sitting and swinging her feet and the blonde looking at her in the reflection looks upset and those tear trails certainly couldn't belong to her. She was over crying over this and there was nothing that she could do anyway. It wouldn't make a difference. _I don't know why everyone just can't leave me alone. _She thought to herself with a pout. _they don't even know what happen and I don't understand why they are pushing me to talk to them. _ As she thought this a wave of anger went through her body. _I don't know what's with my emotions either, it's like I'm a pingpong ball, back and forth. _Maka growled quietly, it seemed that she just couldn't get any peace and quiet, it wasn't from anyone going into the bath below, no there wasn't anyone there right now. It was the ninja that had come to sit beside her quietly, her mouth pursed into a sour grimace as the shock of blue hair contrasted with those of her blonde as he looked over her shoulder.

"What do **you** want Black*Star?" She took her pig tails out of her hair, she was tired of looking at them, she let the ties flow from her hands and she watched their slow descent as they floated down and finally fell onto the spring below; then getting swallowed and pulled into the depths of the water below. She shook her head and now her blonde hair curtained her, hiding her eyes well.

"Kidd talked to me." He was brief, she had known him the longest, he knew she wouldn't tolerate him lying to her.

"I just bet." She grumbled, hand going to her temples, now she would have to deal with the fall out of that.

"I caught him before he told everyone else. You are in the clear." Black*Star said and was quiet as he watched Maka.

"Why are you not jumping down my throat?" She wondered quietly.

"Because I know that you are going through something whether you will admit to it or not. I'm not here to bust your chops about how you deal with it. You deal in the way you need to, and although I told Kidd I'd take care of it, I lied. If you want to smoke to help you through whatever your dealing with then that's what you are going to do. Just next time, try not to do it somewhere that you are going to be found." Black*Star said as he flashed his big smile. "It causes more trouble for a star like me! But a god has to help his followers out too." He chuckled and Maka looked away. "But seriously, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks Star." Maka whispered as a faint smile crossed her face. "I'll tell you, just not yet." Maka said as she saw him nod next to her. "I missed this you."

"Just don't go telling everyone, I don't it getting in the way of my persona as a big star!"

"I won't." Maka said with a small smile, in a way Black*Star was the friend she had been needing. He wasn't judging her but he was making sure she knew that she wasn't alone. She knew that she would confide in him before anyone else. He was perfectly willing to let her do what she needed until she came to him, and she couldn't begin to tell him how much she appreciated that.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. If Kidd asked I got through to you."

"Got it." She said with a faint smile as he walked away.

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
_Lay your weary head to rest_  
_Don't you cry,_  
_Don't you cry no more!_

**A/N: I finally got to an update! I'm sorry it took so long guys and thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this! No it wasn't Spirit that did anything but good guess! It probably won't be revealed for a few chapters but feel free to continue guessing, the person who guesses right will win a preview of the next chapter! Please read and review and let me know what you think or if there is anything I can improve upon. The mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta. This is of course not mine and neither is the song. Carry on my Wayward son belongs to Kansas. Thank you and until next time,**

**~Missy~**


	3. Moce along just to make it through

Maka sighed to herself, it seemed that's all she was doing anymore. She was not looking forward to sitting through this class, Sid was subbing for Stein and she didn't have the patience right now. At least Stein wasn't boring, the crazy totally off set it. Maka just wanted to go out and have some fun, maybe break some rules. But for now she would have to listen to Sid drone on and resist the urge to pull out a book and Maka chop herself. At the current moment in time he was asking asinine questions and had just called on Harvar.

"what's the deal Maka?" Soul asked her, her wavelength was going crazy.

"None of your business." She said callously. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and his her eyes beneath the white fedora that adorned her head.

"Maka can you answer the question?"

"No I can't Sid, because frankly your so boring that I'm debating between shooting myself in the foot and just walking out of this class." Maka said as she listened the shock of the other students at her words, Sid himself didn't Initially know how to respond.

"Shinigami-sama told us teachers what happened Maka, that doesn't mean you get a free pass though, that's not the kind of man that I am."

"Let me take care of that for you." Maka said a she walked out of the classroom. Everyone just stated after her in shock.

"What is going on with her?" Liz asked.

"I can't tell you, I was never the type of man to tell secrets." Sid said As he shook his head.

"Everyone has been talking about you, seems you're not such a straight laces chick, Maka Albarn." Kim said as she sat next to her. Truth be told she was surprised to see Maka out here, she was even more surprised when Maka pulled out a joint and lit it, then passing it to Kim, who took it from her. The two sat in silence for a while which was fine with Kim.

"Everyone needs to leave me alone, it's not easy for me right now."

"why?"

Maka was silent for some time, white teeth digging into light pink lip.

"My mom's dead."She whispered.

A/N: sorry this one is a little short I wrote it in my iPod.


End file.
